List of lieutenant generals in the United States Army before 1960
This is a complete list of lieutenant generals in the United States Army before 1960. The grade of lieutenant general (or three-star general) is ordinarily the second-highest in the peacetime Army, ranking above major general and below general. Originally created for George Washington during the Quasi-War with France, the grade lapsed for most of the nineteenth and early twentieth centuries because it was considered too lofty for the diminutive peacetime establishment. Unlike grades of major general and below, the grade of lieutenant general was not considered a functional office during this period, but the penultimate military honor reserved for only the most eminent of wartime generals. After the Spanish-American War, the lieutenant generalcy slowly transitioned from extraordinary accolade to routine appointment, and from permanent personal grade to temporary ex-officio rank. The grade was revived permanently just before World War II and has been in continuous existence ever since.Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part One. Before World War I there was at most one lieutenant general on active duty at any time. In 1918 two field army commanders received wartime commissions as lieutenant general to accord them rank equal to allied counterparts, the first time the grade had been conferred purely to facilitate future command instead of to reward past service. Dozens of lieutenant generals were appointed during World War II to lead the vastly expanded military establishment, and by January 1, 1960, the official Army register listed 33 lieutenant generals on active duty in the peacetime Army.U.S. Army Register, 1960; Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Parts One and Four. Taxonomy *A lieutenant general of the line was an officer who was commissioned in the permanent grade of lieutenant general in the Regular Army and therefore maintained that rank regardless of assignment. *A lieutenant general of the staff was an officer who held the temporary rank of lieutenant general in the Regular Army only while occupying an office designated by statute to carry that rank, and who reverted to a lower permanent grade upon relinquishing that office. *An emergency lieutenant general was an officer whose Regular Army grade of lieutenant general was authorized only during the World War I emergency, which expired on June 30, 1920. *A temporary lieutenant general was an officer who was commissioned in the temporary grade of lieutenant general in the Army of the United States, typically in addition to a lower permanent grade in the Regular Army. *A brevet lieutenant general was an officer who held the rank of lieutenant general only by brevet, and remained commissioned in the permanent grade of major general. List of U.S. Army lieutenant generals before 1960 The following list of lieutenant generals includes all officers appointed to that rank in the United States Army prior to January 1, 1960, including brevet and temporary lieutenant generals.The list of lieutenant generals is taken from the 1947 World Almanac, pp. 809–810; the Army Almanac, pp. 330–331; and the Army Register. Entries are indexed by the numerical order in which each officer was appointed to that rank while on active duty, or by an asterisk (*) if the officer did not serve in that rank while on active duty. Each entry lists the officer's name, date of rank,Dates of rank are taken from the Army Register. date the officer vacated the active-duty rank,Dates vacated are taken from the Army Register. An officer could vacate the active-duty rank of lieutenant general via death, retirement, resignation, promotion to a higher permanent grade, or reversion to a lower permanent grade upon relinquishing an office bearing the statutory rank of lieutenant general. number of years on active duty as lieutenant general (Yrs),The number of years on active duty as lieutenant general is taken to be the difference between the officer's date of rank and the date on which his active duty commission as lieutenant general was vacated, rounded to the nearest whole year. positions held as lieutenant general, and other biographical notes.Biographical notes include years of birth and death; dates of promotion to higher permanent grade; and other unusual career events such as death in office or resignation. Dates are taken from Heitman, the Army Register, Eicher and Eicher, or Marquis Who's Who. The list is sortable by active-duty appointment order, last name, date of rank, date vacated, and number of years on active duty as lieutenant general. Timeline An officer held the active-duty grade of lieutenant general (Lt.gen.) in the U.S. Army until his death; retirement; resignation; reversion to lower permanent grade upon vacating a position carrying the ex-officio rank; promotion to a higher grade such as general (Gen.) or general of the Army (Gen.Army); or transfer to the U.S. Air Force (USAF). A brevet lieutenant general (Bvt.lt.gen.) remained in the grade of major general. Grades in the Continental Army (CA) did not carry over into the U.S. Army. ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:10 PlotArea = top:50 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1865 till:31/12/1945 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:100 start:01/01/1910 Colors = id:genca value:rgb(1,0.75,0.75) legend: Gen._(CA) id:ltg value:rgb(0,0,1) legend: Lt.gen. id:time value:rgb(1,1,1) id:era value:rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75) id:erabar value:rgb(0,0,0) Legend = orientation:vertical position:right # Manually hardcoded positions of timescale labels and tick lines. Define $lefttime = 20 Define $righttime = 670 Define $toptime = 110 Define $toptimetick = 115 Define $toptimetext = 120 Define $bottomtime = 50 Define $bottomtimetick = 45 Define $bottomtimetext = 31 Define $time1770 = 48 Define $tick1770 = 60 Define $time1780 = 128 Define $tick1780 = 140 Define $time1790 = 208 Define $tick1790 = 220 Define $time1800 = 288 Define $tick1800 = 300 Define $time1810 = 369 Define $tick1810 = 381 Define $time1820 = 449 Define $tick1820 = 461 Define $time1830 = 529 Define $tick1830 = 541 Define $time1840 = 609 Define $tick1840 = 621 LineData = layer:back width:0.1 color:time at:01/01/1870 at:01/01/1880 at:01/01/1890 at:01/01/1900 at:01/01/1910 at:01/01/1920 at:01/01/1930 at:01/01/1940 layer:back width:0.5 color:era frompos:60 tillpos:120 # at:19/04/1875 # at:03/09/1883 # at:07/07/1898 # at:30/09/1900 # at:18/06/1912 # at:23/03/1915 # Top timescale tick lines. color:erabar points:($lefttime,$toptime)($righttime,$toptime) points:($tick1770,$toptime)($tick1770,$toptimetick) points:($tick1780,$toptime)($tick1780,$toptimetick) points:($tick1790,$toptime)($tick1790,$toptimetick) points:($tick1800,$toptime)($tick1800,$toptimetick) points:($tick1810,$toptime)($tick1810,$toptimetick) points:($tick1820,$toptime)($tick1820,$toptimetick) points:($tick1830,$toptime)($tick1830,$toptimetick) points:($tick1840,$toptime)($tick1840,$toptimetick) # Manually place bottom timescale tick lines. points:($tick1770,$bottomtime)($tick1770,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1780,$bottomtime)($tick1780,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1790,$bottomtime)($tick1790,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1800,$bottomtime)($tick1800,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1810,$bottomtime)($tick1810,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1820,$bottomtime)($tick1820,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1830,$bottomtime)($tick1830,$bottomtimetick) points:($tick1840,$bottomtime)($tick1840,$bottomtimetick) TextData = fontsize:9 tabs:(0-right) pos:(217,90) text:^American Revolution pos:(349,90) text:^Quasi-War pos:(470,90) text:^War of 1812 # Top timescale year labels. fontsize:8 pos:($time1770,$toptimetext) text:1770 pos:($time1780,$toptimetext) text:1780 pos:($time1790,$toptimetext) text:1790 pos:($time1800,$toptimetext) text:1800 pos:($time1810,$toptimetext) text:1810 pos:($time1820,$toptimetext) text:1820 pos:($time1830,$toptimetext) text:1830 pos:($time1840,$toptimetext) text:1840 # Manually place bottom timescale year labels. pos:($time1770,$bottomtimetext) text:1770 pos:($time1780,$bottomtimetext) text:1780 pos:($time1790,$bottomtimetext) text:1790 pos:($time1800,$bottomtimetext) text:1800 pos:($time1810,$bottomtimetext) text:1810 pos:($time1820,$bottomtimetext) text:1820 pos:($time1830,$bottomtimetext) text:1830 pos:($time1840,$bottomtimetext) text:1840 BarData = barset:PM bar:spacer00 bar:spacer0 bar:era1 bar:spacer1 bar:washington bar:spacer2 PlotData= width:6 align:left fontsize:9 shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM color:erabar bar:era1 from: 19/04/1875 till: 03/09/1883 bar:era1 from: 07/07/1898 till: 30/09/1900 bar:era1 from: 18/06/1912 till: 23/03/1915 bar:washington from: 15/06/1875 till: 23/12/1883 color:genca bar:washington from: 03/07/1898 till: 14/12/1899 color:ltg text:"George Washington" ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:10 PlotArea = top:50 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1845 till:31/12/1925 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:01/01/1850 Colors = id:gen value:rgb(1,0,0) legend: Gen._ id:ltg value:rgb(0,0,1) legend: Lt.gen. id:ltgb value:rgb(0.75,0.75,1) legend: Bvt.lt.gen. id:time value:rgb(1,1,1) id:era value:rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75) id:erabar value:rgb(0,0,0) Legend = orientation:vertical position:right # Manually hardcoded positions of timescale labels and tick lines. Define $lefttime = 20 Define $righttime = 670 Define $toptime = 240 Define $toptimetick = 245 Define $toptimetext = 250 Define $bottomtime = 50 Define $bottomtimetick = 45 Define $bottomtimetext = 31 Define $time1850 = 48 Define $tick1850 = 60 Define $time1860 = 128 Define $tick1860 = 140 Define $time1870 = 208 Define $tick1870 = 220 Define $time1880 = 288 Define $tick1880 = 300 Define $time1890 = 369 Define $tick1890 = 381 Define $time1900 = 449 Define $tick1900 = 461 Define $time1910 = 529 Define $tick1910 = 541 Define $time1920 = 609 Define $tick1920 = 621 LineData = layer:back width:0.1 color:time at:01/01/1850 at:01/01/1860 at:01/01/1870 at:01/01/1880 at:01/01/1890 at:01/01/1900 at:01/01/1910 at:01/01/1920 layer:back width:0.5 color:era frompos:60 tillpos:210 at:25/04/1846 at:02/02/1848 at:12/04/1861 at:09/04/1865 at:25/04/1898 at:12/08/1898 at:04/04/1899 at:04/07/1902 at:06/04/1917 at:28/06/1919 # Top timescale tick lines. color:erabar points:($lefttime,$toptime)($righttime,$toptime) points:($tick1850,$toptime)($tick1850,$toptimetick) points:($tick1860,$toptime)($tick1860,$toptimetick) points:($tick1870,$toptime)($tick1870,$toptimetick) points:($tick1880,$toptime)($tick1880,$toptimetick) points:($tick1890,$toptime)($tick1890,$toptimetick) points:($tick1900,$toptime)($tick1900,$toptimetick) points:($tick1910,$toptime)($tick1910,$toptimetick) points:($tick1920,$toptime)($tick1920,$toptimetick) # Uncomment these lines to check alignment of top timescale tick lines with bottom timescale tick lines. # points:($tick1850,$bottomtime)($tick1850,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1860,$bottomtime)($tick1860,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1870,$bottomtime)($tick1870,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1880,$bottomtime)($tick1880,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1890,$bottomtime)($tick1890,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1900,$bottomtime)($tick1900,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1910,$bottomtime)($tick1910,$bottomtimetick) # points:($tick1920,$bottomtime)($tick1920,$bottomtimetick) TextData = fontsize:9 tabs:(0-right) pos:(103,215) text:^Mexican War pos:(200,215) text:^Civil War pos:(455,225) text:^Spanish-American War pos:(485,215) text:^Philippine-American War pos:(622,215) text:^World War I # Top timescale year labels. fontsize:8 pos:($time1850,$toptimetext) text:1850 pos:($time1860,$toptimetext) text:1860 pos:($time1870,$toptimetext) text:1870 pos:($time1880,$toptimetext) text:1880 pos:($time1890,$toptimetext) text:1890 pos:($time1900,$toptimetext) text:1900 pos:($time1910,$toptimetext) text:1910 pos:($time1920,$toptimetext) text:1920 # Uncomment these lines to check alignment of top timescale year labels with bottom timescale year labels. # pos:($time1850,$bottomtimetext) text:1850 # pos:($time1860,$bottomtimetext) text:1860 # pos:($time1870,$bottomtimetext) text:1870 # pos:($time1880,$bottomtimetext) text:1880 # pos:($time1890,$bottomtimetext) text:1890 # pos:($time1900,$bottomtimetext) text:1900 # pos:($time1910,$bottomtimetext) text:1910 # pos:($time1920,$bottomtimetext) text:1920 BarData = barset:PM bar:spacer00 bar:spacer0 bar:era1 bar:spacer1 bar:scott bar:grant bar:sherman bar:sheridan bar:schofield bar:miles bar:young bar:chaffee bar:bates bar:corbin bar:macarthurjr bar:liggett bar:bullard bar:spacer2 bar:era2 PlotData= width:6 align:left fontsize:9 shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM color:erabar bar:era1 from: 25/04/1846 till: 02/02/1848 bar:era1 from: 12/04/1861 till: 09/04/1865 bar:era1 from: 25/04/1898 till: 12/08/1898 bar:era1 from: 04/04/1899 till: 04/07/1902 bar:era1 from: 06/04/1917 till: 28/06/1919 bar:era2 from: 25/04/1846 till: 02/02/1848 bar:era2 from: 12/04/1861 till: 09/04/1865 bar:era2 from: 25/04/1898 till: 12/08/1898 bar:era2 from: 04/04/1899 till: 04/07/1902 bar:era2 from: 06/04/1917 till: 28/06/1919 bar:scott from: 29/03/1847 till: 01/11/1861 color:ltgb text:"Winfield Scott" bar:grant from: 02/03/1864 till: 25/07/1866 color:ltg bar:grant from: 25/07/1866 till: 04/03/1869 color:gen text:"Ulysses S. Grant" bar:sherman from: 25/07/1866 till: 04/03/1869 color:ltg bar:sherman from: 04/03/1869 till: 08/02/1884 color:gen text:"William T. Sherman" bar:sheridan from: 04/03/1869 till: 01/06/1888 color:ltg bar:sheridan from: 01/06/1888 till: 05/08/1888 color:gen text:"Philip H. Sheridan" bar:schofield from: 08/02/1895 till: 29/09/1895 color:ltg text:"John M. Schofield" bar:miles from: 06/06/1900 till: 08/08/1903 color:ltg text:"Nelson A. Miles" bar:young from: 08/08/1903 till: 09/01/1904 color:ltg text:"Samuel B. M. Young" bar:chaffee from: 09/01/1904 till: 01/02/1906 color:ltg text:"Adna R. Chaffee" bar:bates from: 01/02/1906 till: 14/04/1906 color:ltg text:"John C. Bates" bar:corbin from: 15/04/1906 till: 15/09/1906 color:ltg text:"Henry C. Corbin" bar:macarthurjr from: 15/09/1906 till: 02/06/1909 color:ltg text:"Arthur MacArthur Jr." bar:liggett from: 16/10/1918 till: 30/06/1920 color:ltg text:"Hunter Liggett" bar:bullard from: 16/10/1918 till: 30/06/1920 color:ltg text:"Robert L. Bullard" ImageSize = width:800 height:auto barincrement:10 PlotArea = top:50 bottom:50 right:130 left:20 AlignBars = late Colors = id:ga value:rgb(0,1,0) legend: Gen.Army id:gen value:rgb(1,0,0) legend: Gen._ id:genusaf value:rgb(1,0.75,0.75) legend: Gen._(USAF) id:ltg value:rgb(0,0,1) legend: Lt.gen. id:ltgusaf value:rgb(0.75,0.75,1) legend: Lt.gen._(USAF) id:ltgb value:rgb(0,0,1) id:time value:rgb(1,1,1) id:era value:rgb(0.75,0.75,0.75) id:erabar value:rgb(0,0,0) Legend = orientation:vertical position:right DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/01/1925 till:31/12/2005 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMajor = unit:year increment:10 start:01/01/1930 # Manually hardcoded positions of timescale labels and tick lines. Define $lefttime = 20 Define $righttime = 670 Define $toptime = 1870 Define $toptimetick = 1875 Define $toptimetext = 1880 Define $bottomtime = 50 Define $bottomtimetick = 45 Define $bottomtimetext = 31 Define $time1930 = 48 Define $tick1930 = 60 Define $time1940 = 128 Define $tick1940 = 140 Define $time1950 = 208 Define $tick1950 = 220 Define $time1960 = 288 Define $tick1960 = 300 Define $time1970 = 369 Define $tick1970 = 381 Define $time1980 = 449 Define $tick1980 = 461 Define $time1990 = 529 Define $tick1990 = 541 Define $time2000 = 609 Define $tick2000 = 621 LineData = layer:back width:0.1 color:time at:01/01/1930 at:01/01/1940 at:01/01/1950 at:01/01/1960 at:01/01/1970 at:01/01/1980 at:01/01/1990 at:01/01/2000 layer:back width:0.5 color:era frompos:60 tillpos:1840 at:07/12/1941 at:02/09/1945 at:25/06/1950 at:27/07/1953 at:11/12/1961 at:27/01/1973 # Top timescale tick lines. color:erabar points:($lefttime,$toptime)($righttime,$toptime) points:($tick1930,$toptime)($tick1930,$toptimetick) points:($tick1940,$toptime)($tick1940,$toptimetick) points:($tick1950,$toptime)($tick1950,$toptimetick) points:($tick1960,$toptime)($tick1960,$toptimetick) points:($tick1970,$toptime)($tick1970,$toptimetick) points:($tick1980,$toptime)($tick1980,$toptimetick) points:($tick1990,$toptime)($tick1990,$toptimetick) points:($tick2000,$toptime)($tick2000,$toptimetick) TextData = fontsize:9 tabs:(0-right) pos:(190,1845) text:^World War II pos:(290,1845) text:^Korean War pos:(388,1845) text:^Vietnam War # Top timescale year labels. fontsize:8 pos:($time1930,$toptimetext) text:1930 pos:($time1940,$toptimetext) text:1940 pos:($time1950,$toptimetext) text:1950 pos:($time1960,$toptimetext) text:1960 pos:($time1970,$toptimetext) text:1970 pos:($time1980,$toptimetext) text:1980 pos:($time1990,$toptimetext) text:1990 pos:($time2000,$toptimetext) text:2000 BarData = barset:PM bar:spacer00 bar:spacer0 bar:era1 bar:spacer1 bar:drum bar:ford bar:embick bar:bowley bar:dewitt bar:herron bar:vanvoorhis bar:brees bar:lear bar:emmons bar:short bar:krueger bar:mcnair bar:macarthur bar:andrews bar:arnold bar:brett bar:knudsen bar:stilwell bar:somervell bar:wainwright bar:mcnarney bar:eisenhower bar:devers bar:eichelberger bar:kenney bar:clark bar:harmon bar:hodges bar:patton bar:spaatz bar:buckner bar:richardson bar:fredendall bar:bradley bar:yount bar:eaker bar:grunert bar:simpson bar:smith bar:sutherland bar:lee bar:wheeler bar:doolittle bar:brereton bar:giles bar:patch bar:sultan bar:handy bar:truscott bar:styer bar:gerow bar:wedemeyer bar:george bar:cannon bar:vandenberg bar:gregory bar:griswold bar:reybold bar:walker bar:haislip bar:campbell bar:collins bar:keyes bar:clay bar:stratemeyer bar:gillem bar:crittenberger bar:hall bar:ridgway bar:lutes bar:middleton bar:twining bar:whitehead bar:hodge bar:hull bar:mclain bar:huebner bar:eddy bar:chamberlin bar:aurand bar:paul bar:groves bar:vanfleet bar:brooks bar:larkin bar:bull bar:gruenther bar:morris bar:irwin bar:milburn bar:swing bar:coulter bar:leonard bar:almond bar:bolte bar:hoge bar:hickeydoyle bar:taylor bar:bruce bar:pick bar:mcauliffe bar:odaniel bar:mcbride bar:wyman bar:palmer bar:decker bar:lewis bar:hays bar:noce bar:bolling bar:kean bar:lemnitzer bar:harrison bar:kendall bar:jenkins bar:white bar:burress bar:canine bar:dahlquist bar:arnoldwilliam bar:clarke bar:schuyler bar:parks bar:weible bar:hickeythomas bar:bryan bar:magruder bar:mathewson bar:hodes bar:collier bar:hart bar:gay bar:mickelsen bar:herren bar:ferenbaugh bar:williamslaurin bar:gavin bar:youngrobert bar:montague bar:read bar:sturgis bar:byers bar:palmercharles bar:williamssamuel bar:eddleman bar:fox bar:moore bar:williamsedward bar:hershey bar:cummings bar:farrell bar:uncles bar:gaither bar:trudeau bar:ogden bar:booth bar:davidson bar:lawton bar:cannonrobert bar:harkins bar:trapnell bar:collinsjames bar:powell bar:ruffner bar:oconnell bar:harrold bar:rogers bar:meloy bar:adams bar:colglazier bar:itschner bar:hinrichs bar:sink bar:heaton bar:oakes bar:spacer2 bar:era2 PlotData= width:6 align:left fontsize:9 shift:(5,-4) anchor:till barset:PM color:erabar bar:era1 from: 07/12/1941 till: 02/09/1945 bar:era1 from: 25/06/1950 till: 27/07/1953 bar:era1 from: 11/12/1961 till: 27/01/1973 bar:era2 from: 07/12/1941 till: 02/09/1945 bar:era2 from: 25/06/1950 till: 27/07/1953 bar:era2 from: 11/12/1961 till: 27/01/1973 bar:drum from: 05/08/1939 till: 07/10/1943 color:ltg bar:drum from: 07/10/1943 till: 15/10/1943 color:ltgb text:"Hugh A. Drum" bar:ford from: 05/08/1939 till: 30/09/1940 color:ltg text:"Stanley H. Ford" bar:embick from: 05/08/1939 till: 30/09/1940 color:ltg bar:embick from: 07/01/1942 till: 14/02/1946 color:ltgb bar:embick from: 15/02/1946 till: 27/06/1946 color:ltg text:"Stanley D. Embick" bar:bowley from: 05/08/1939 till: 30/11/1939 color:ltg text:"Albert J. Bowley" bar:dewitt from: 05/12/1939 till: 15/09/1943 color:ltg bar:dewitt from: 16/09/1943 till: 10/06/1947 color:ltgb text:"John L. DeWitt" bar:herron from: 31/07/1940 till: 07/02/1941 color:ltg text:"Charles D. Herron" bar:vanvoorhis from: 31/07/1940 till: 18/09/1941 color:ltg text:"Daniel Van Voorhis" bar:brees from: 01/10/1940 till: 15/05/1941 color:ltg text:"Herbert J. Brees" bar:lear from: 02/10/1940 till: 30/05/1943 color:ltg bar:lear from: 30/05/1943 till: 28/06/1943 color:ltgb bar:lear from: 29/06/1943 till: 31/12/1945 color:ltg text:"Ben Lear" bar:emmons from: 25/10/1940 till: 17/12/1941 color:ltgb bar:emmons from: 17/12/1941 till: 01/06/1943 color:ltg bar:emmons from: 01/06/1943 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:emmons from: 26/09/1947 till: 30/06/1948 color:ltgusaf text:"Delos C. Emmons" bar:short from: 08/02/1941 till: 16/12/1941 color:ltg text:"Walter C. Short" bar:krueger from: 16/05/1941 till: 15/02/1945 color:ltg bar:krueger from: 15/02/1945 till: 05/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:krueger from: 05/03/1945 till: 20/07/1946 color:gen text:"Walter Krueger" bar:mcnair from: 09/06/1941 till: 25/07/1944 color:ltgb text:"Lesley J. McNair" bar:macarthur from: 21/11/1930 till: 01/10/1935 color:gen bar:macarthur from: 27/07/1941 till: 17/12/1941 color:ltgb bar:macarthur from: 18/12/1941 till: 17/12/1944 color:gen bar:macarthur from: 18/12/1944 till: 11/04/1951 color:ga text:"Douglas MacArthur" bar:andrews from: 19/09/1941 till: 03/05/1943 color:ltgb text:"Frank M. Andrews" bar:arnold from: 15/12/1941 till: 18/03/1943 color:ltgb bar:arnold from: 19/03/1943 till: 20/12/1944 color:gen bar:arnold from: 21/12/1944 till: 30/06/1946 color:ga text:"Henry H. Arnold" bar:brett from: 07/01/1942 till: 10/05/1946 color:ltgb text:"George H. Brett" bar:knudsen from: 28/01/1942 till: 01/06/1945 color:ltgb text:"William S. Knudsen" bar:stilwell from: 25/02/1942 till: 31/07/1944 color:ltgb bar:stilwell from: 01/08/1944 till: 12/10/1946 color:gen text:"Joseph W. Stilwell" bar:somervell from: 09/03/1942 till: 06/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:somervell from: 06/03/1945 till: 29/04/1946 color:gen text:"Brehon B. Somervell" bar:wainwright from: 19/03/1942 till: 06/09/1945 color:ltgb bar:wainwright from: 06/09/1945 till: 31/08/1947 color:gen text:"Jonathan M. Wainwright IV" bar:mcnarney from: 15/06/1942 till: 06/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:mcnarney from: 07/03/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:gen bar:mcnarney from: 26/09/1947 till: 31/01/1952 color:genusaf text:"Joseph T. McNarney" bar:eisenhower from: 07/07/1942 till: 10/02/1943 color:ltgb bar:eisenhower from: 11/02/1943 till: 19/12/1944 color:gen bar:eisenhower from: 20/12/1944 till: 01/05/1948 color:ga bar:eisenhower from: 20/12/1950 till: 18/07/1952 color:ga text:"Dwight D. Eisenhower" bar:devers from: 06/09/1942 till: 07/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:devers from: 08/03/1945 till: 30/09/1949 color:gen text:"Jacob L. Devers" bar:eichelberger from: 15/10/1942 till: 31/12/1948 color:ltgb text:"Robert L. Eichelberger" bar:kenney from: 15/10/1942 till: 08/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:kenney from: 09/03/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:gen bar:kenney from: 26/09/1947 till: 01/09/1951 color:genusaf text:"George C. Kenney" bar:clark from: 11/11/1942 till: 09/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:clark from: 10/03/1945 till: 31/10/1953 color:gen text:"Mark W. Clark" bar:harmon from: 02/02/1943 till: 27/02/1946 color:ltgb text:"Millard F. Harmon" bar:hodges from: 16/02/1943 till: 14/04/1945 color:ltgb bar:hodges from: 15/04/1945 till: 31/01/1949 color:gen text:"Courtney H. Hodges" bar:patton from: 12/03/1943 till: 13/04/1945 color:ltgb bar:patton from: 14/04/1945 till: 21/12/1945 color:gen text:"George S. Patton Jr." bar:spaatz from: 12/03/1943 till: 10/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:spaatz from: 11/03/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:gen bar:spaatz from: 26/09/1947 till: 30/06/1948 color:genusaf text:"Carl Spaatz" bar:buckner from: 04/05/1943 till: 13/04/1945 color:ltgb text:"Simon B. Buckner Jr." bar:richardson from: 01/06/1943 till: 27/10/1946 color:ltg text:"Robert C. Richardson Jr." bar:fredendall from: 01/06/1943 till: 10/03/1945 color:ltg text:"Lloyd R. Fredendall" bar:bradley from: 02/06/1943 till: 11/03/1945 color:ltgb bar:bradley from: 12/03/1945 till: 19/09/1950 color:gen bar:bradley from: 20/09/1950 till: 05/08/1953 color:ga text:"Omar N. Bradley" bar:yount from: 13/09/1943 till: 30/06/1946 color:ltgb text:"Barton K. Yount" bar:eaker from: 13/09/1943 till: 30/08/1947 color:ltgb text:"Ira C. Eaker" bar:grunert from: 08/10/1943 till: 31/07/1945 color:ltg text:"George Grunert" bar:simpson from: 13/10/1943 till: 30/11/1946 color:ltg text:"William H. Simpson" bar:smith from: 13/01/1944 till: 30/06/1951 color:ltgb bar:smith from: 01/07/1951 till: 31/01/1953 color:gen text:"Walter Bedell Smith" bar:sutherland from: 20/02/1944 till: 30/11/1946 color:ltgb text:"Richard K. Sutherland" bar:lee from: 21/02/1944 till: 31/12/1947 color:ltgb text:"John C. H. Lee" bar:wheeler from: 21/02/1944 till: 28/02/1949 color:ltg text:"Raymond A. Wheeler" bar:doolittle from: 13/03/1944 till: 22/05/1946 color:ltgb text:"James H. Doolittle" bar:brereton from: 28/04/1944 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:brereton from: 26/09/1947 till: 31/08/1948 color:ltgusaf text:"Lewis H. Brereton" bar:giles from: 28/04/1944 till: 30/06/1946 color:ltgb text:"Barney M. Giles" bar:patch from: 07/08/1944 till: 21/11/1945 color:ltg text:"Alexander M. Patch" bar:sultan from: 02/09/1944 till: 14/01/1947 color:ltgb text:"Daniel I. Sultan" bar:handy from: 02/09/1944 till: 12/03/1945 color:ltg bar:handy from: 13/03/1945 till: 31/03/1954 color:gen text:"Thomas T. Handy" bar:truscott from: 02/09/1944 till: 30/09/1947 color:ltg text:"Lucian K. Truscott Jr. bar:styer from: 07/11/1944 till: 29/04/1947 color:ltgb text:"Wilhelm D. Styer" bar:gerow from: 01/01/1945 till: 31/07/1950 color:ltgb text:"Leonard T. Gerow" bar:wedemeyer from: 01/01/1945 till: 31/07/1951 color:ltgb text:"Albert C. Wedemeyer" bar:george from: 16/03/1945 till: 31/12/1946 color:ltgb text:"Harold L. George" bar:cannon from: 17/03/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:cannon from: 26/09/1947 till: 28/10/1951 color:ltgusaf bar:cannon from: 29/10/1951 till: 31/03/1954 color:genusaf text:"John K. Cannon" bar:vandenberg from: 17/03/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:vandenberg from: 26/09/1947 till: 30/06/1953 color:genusaf text:"Hoyt S. Vandenberg" bar:gregory from: 14/04/1945 till: 30/06/1946 color:ltg text:"Edmund B. Gregory" bar:griswold from: 14/04/1945 till: 31/10/1947 color:ltg text:"Oscar W. Griswold" bar:reybold from: 15/04/1945 till: 31/01/1946 color:ltg text:"Eugene Reybold" bar:walker from: 15/04/1945 till: 23/12/1950 color:ltg text:"Walton H. Walker" bar:haislip from: 15/04/1945 till: 30/09/1949 color:ltg bar:haislip from: 01/10/1949 till: 31/07/1951 color:gen text:"Wade H. Haislip" bar:campbell from: 16/04/1945 till: 30/05/1946 color:ltg text:"Levin H. Campbell Jr." bar:collins from: 16/04/1945 till: 23/01/1948 color:ltg bar:collins from: 24/01/1948 till: 31/03/1956 color:gen text:"J. Lawton Collins" bar:keyes from: 17/04/1945 till: 31/10/1950 color:ltg bar:keyes from: 26/01/1951 till: 01/08/1954 color:ltg text:"Geoffrey Keyes" bar:clay from: 17/04/1945 till: 27/03/1947 color:ltg bar:clay from: 28/03/1947 till: 31/05/1949 color:gen text:"Lucius D. Clay" bar:stratemeyer from: 28/05/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltg bar:stratemeyer from: 26/09/1947 till: 31/01/1952 color:ltgusaf text:"George E. Stratemeyer" bar:gillem from: 03/06/1945 till: 31/08/1950 color:ltg text:"Alvan C. Gillem Jr." bar:crittenberger from: 03/06/1945 till: 31/12/1952 color:ltg text:"Willis D. Crittenberger" bar:hall from: 04/06/1945 till: 31/12/1948 color:ltgb text:"Charles P. Hall" bar:ridgway from: 04/06/1945 till: 10/05/1951 color:ltg bar:ridgway from: 11/05/1951 till: 30/06/1955 color:gen text:"Matthew B. Ridgway" bar:lutes from: 05/06/1945 till: 31/01/1952 color:ltg text:"Leroy Lutes" bar:middleton from: 05/06/1945 till: 10/08/1945 color:ltg text:"Troy H. Middleton" bar:twining from: 05/06/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:twining from: 26/09/1947 till: 09/10/1950 color:ltgusaf bar:twining from: 10/10/1950 till: 30/09/1960 color:genusaf text:"Nathan F. Twining" bar:whitehead from: 05/06/1945 till: 26/09/1947 color:ltgb bar:whitehead from: 26/09/1947 till: 31/07/1951 color:ltgusaf text:"Ennis C. Whitehead" bar:hodge from: 06/06/1945 till: 01/07/1952 color:ltg bar:hodge from: 02/07/1952 till: 30/06/1953 color:gen text:"John R. Hodge" bar:hull from: 06/06/1945 till: 29/07/1951 color:ltg bar:hull from: 30/07/1951 till: 30/04/1955 color:gen text:"John E. Hull" bar:mclain from: 06/06/1945 till: 30/04/1952 color:ltg text:"Raymond S. McLain" bar:huebner from: 17/03/1947 till: 30/11/1950 color:ltg text:"Clarence R. Huebner" bar:eddy from: 24/01/1948 till: 31/03/1953 color:ltg text:"Manton S. Eddy" bar:chamberlin from: 24/01/1948 till: 31/12/1951 color:ltg text:"Stephen J. Chamberlin" bar:aurand from: 24/01/1948 till: 31/08/1952 color:ltg text:"Henry S. Aurand" bar:paul from: 24/01/1948 till: 31/12/1948 color:ltg text:"Willard S. Paul" bar:groves from: 24/01/1948 till: 28/02/1948 color:ltg text:"Leslie R. Groves" bar:vanfleet from: 19/02/1948 till: 31/07/1951 color:ltg bar:vanfleet from: 31/07/1951 till: 31/03/1953 color:gen text:"James A. Van Fleet" bar:brooks from: 18/03/1949 till: 30/04/1953 color:ltg text:"Edward H. Brooks" bar:larkin from: 21/03/1949 till: 31/12/1952 color:ltg text:"Thomas B. Larkin" bar:bull from: 25/07/1949 till: 31/07/1952 color:ltg text:"Harold R. Bull" bar:gruenther from: 30/09/1949 till: 01/08/1951 color:ltg bar:gruenther from: 01/08/1951 till: 31/12/1956 color:gen text:"Alfred M. Gruenther" bar:morris from: 01/10/1949 till: 31/03/1952 color:ltg text:"William H. H. Morris Jr. bar:irwin from: 15/10/1950 till: 31/05/1952 color:ltg text:"Stafford L. Irwin" bar:milburn from: 08/02/1951 till: 30/04/1952 color:ltg text:"Frank W. Milburn" bar:swing from: 09/02/1951 till: 28/02/1954 color:ltg text:"Joseph M. Swing" bar:leonard from: 10/02/1951 till: 31/01/1952 color:ltg text:"John W. Leonard" bar:coulter from: 11/02/1951 till: 31/01/1952 color:ltg text:"John B. Coulter" bar:almond from: 12/02/1951 till: 31/01/1953 color:ltg text:"Edward M. Almond" bar:bolte from: 13/02/1951 till: 30/07/1953 color:ltg bar:bolte from: 30/07/1953 till: 30/04/1955 color:gen text:"Charles L. Bolte" bar:hoge from: 31/05/1951 till: 23/10/1953 color:ltg bar:hoge from: 23/10/1953 till: 31/01/1955 color:gen text:"William M. Hoge" bar:hickeydoyle from: 01/06/1951 till: 31/07/1953 color:ltg text:"Doyle O. Hickey" bar:taylor from: 29/07/1951 till: 23/06/1953 color:ltg bar:taylor from: 23/06/1953 till: 01/07/1959 color:gen bar:taylor from: 01/07/1961 till: 01/07/1964 color:gen text:"Maxwell D. Taylor" bar:bruce from: 30/07/1951 till: 31/08/1954 color:ltg text:"Andrew D. Bruce" bar:pick from: 31/07/1951 till: 30/11/1952 color:ltg text:"Lewis A. Pick" bar:mcauliffe from: 01/08/1951 till: 01/03/1955 color:ltg bar:mcauliffe from: 01/03/1955 till: 31/05/1956 color:gen text:"Anthony C. McAuliffe" bar:odaniel from: 20/12/1951 till: 12/04/1954 color:ltg bar:odaniel from: 30/08/1954 till: 29/02/1956 color:ltg text:"John W. O'Daniel" bar:mcbride from: 29/04/1952 till: 30/06/1954 color:ltg text:"Horace L. McBride" bar:wyman from: 08/06/1952 till: 01/03/1956 color:ltg bar:wyman from: 01/03/1956 till: 01/08/1958 color:gen text:"Willard G. Wyman" bar:palmer from: 09/06/1952 till: 01/05/1955 color:ltg bar:palmer from: 01/05/1955 till: 01/12/1959 color:gen text:"Williston B. Palmer" bar:decker from: 10/06/1952 till: 31/05/1956 color:ltg bar:decker from: 31/05/1956 till: 30/09/1962 color:gen text:"George H. Decker" bar:lewis from: 04/07/1952 till: 30/09/1954 color:ltg text:"John T. Lewis" bar:hays from: 05/07/1952 till: 30/04/1953 color:ltg text:"George P. Hays" bar:noce from: 29/07/1952 till: 31/10/1954 color:ltg text:"Daniel Noce" bar:bolling from: 30/07/1952 till: 31/07/1955 color:ltg text:"Alexander R. Bolling" bar:kean from: 31/07/1952 till: 30/09/1954 color:ltg text:"William B. Kean" bar:lemnitzer from: 01/08/1952 till: 25/03/1955 color:ltg bar:lemnitzer from: 25/03/1955 till: 01/07/1969 color:gen text:"Lyman L. Lemnitzer" bar:harrison from: 05/09/1952 till: 28/02/1957 color:ltg text:"William K. Harrison Jr." bar:kendall from: 16/09/1952 till: 31/08/1955 color:ltg text:"Paul W. Kendall" bar:jenkins from: 06/11/1952 till: 28/02/1954 color:ltg text:"Reuben E. Jenkins" bar:white from: 07/11/1952 till: 22/06/1955 color:ltg bar:white from: 22/06/1955 till: 01/04/1961 color:gen text:"Isaac D. White" bar:burress from: 01/01/1953 till: 30/11/1954 color:ltg text:"Withers A. Burress" bar:canine from: 16/03/1953 till: 30/04/1957 color:ltg text:"Ralph J. Canine" bar:dahlquist from: 01/05/1953 till: 18/08/1954 color:ltg bar:dahlquist from: 18/08/1954 till: 29/02/1956 color:gen text:"John E. Dahlquist" bar:arnoldwilliam from: 22/06/1953 till: 31/01/1961 color:ltg text:"William H. Arnold" bar:clarke from: 23/06/1953 till: 01/08/1958 color:ltg bar:clarke from: 01/08/1958 till: 30/04/1962 color:gen text:"Bruce C. Clarke" bar:schuyler from: 03/07/1953 till: 18/05/1956 color:ltg bar:schuyler from: 18/05/1956 till: 01/11/1959 color:gen text:"Cortlandt V. R. Schuyler" bar:parks from: 13/10/1953 till: 29/02/1956 color:ltg text:"Floyd L. Parks" bar:weible from: 23/10/1953 till: 31/01/1957 color:ltg text:"Walter L. Weible" bar:hickeythomas from: 23/01/1954 till: 30/04/1958 color:ltg text:"Thomas F. Hickey" bar:bryan from: 26/01/1954 till: 01/03/1960 color:ltg text:"Blackshear M. Bryan" bar:magruder from: 06/04/1954 till: 01/07/1959 color:ltg bar:magruder from: 01/07/1959 till: 30/06/1961 color:gen text:"Carter B. Magruder" bar:mathewson from: 07/04/1954 till: 30/04/1958 color:ltg bar:mathewson from: 15/09/1959 till: 01/07/1961 color:ltg text:"Lemuel Mathewson" bar:hodes from: 16/08/1954 till: 01/06/1956 color:ltg bar:hodes from: 01/06/1956 till: 01/04/1959 color:gen text:"Henry I. Hodes" bar:collier from: 17/08/1954 till: 01/10/1958 color:ltg text:"John H. Collier" bar:hart from: 18/08/1954 till: 01/08/1960 color:ltg text:"Charles E. Hart" bar:gay from: 30/09/1954 till: 31/08/1955 color:ltg text:"Hobart R. Gay" bar:mickelsen from: 01/10/1954 till: 31/10/1957 color:ltg text:"Stanley R. Mickelsen" bar:herren from: 09/12/1954 till: 31/07/1957 color:ltg text:"Thomas W. Herren" bar:ferenbaugh from: 10/12/1954 till: 30/09/1955 color:ltg text:"Claude B. Ferenbaugh" bar:williamslaurin from: 01/03/1955 till: 30/06/1957 color:ltg text:"Laurin L. Williams" bar:gavin from: 25/03/1955 till: 31/03/1958 color:ltg text:"James M. Gavin" bar:youngrobert from: 29/06/1955 till: 30/09/1957 color:ltg text:"Robert N. Young" bar:montague from: 13/07/1955 till: 20/02/1958 color:ltg text:"Robert M. Montague" bar:read from: 14/07/1955 till: 01/08/1960 color:ltg text:"George W. Read Jr." bar:sturgis from: 23/07/1955 till: 30/09/1956 color:ltg text:"Samuel D. Sturgis Jr." bar:byers from: 08/08/1955 till: 01/06/1959 color:ltg text:"Clovis E. Byers" bar:palmercharles from: 19/08/1955 till: 01/10/1959 color:ltg bar:palmercharles from: 01/10/1959 till: 28/02/1962 color:gen text:"Charles D. Palmer" bar:williamssamuel from: 15/09/1955 till: 01/09/1960 color:ltg text:"Samuel T. Williams" bar:eddleman from: 10/10/1955 till: 01/04/1959 color:ltg bar:eddleman from: 01/04/1959 till: 31/03/1962 color:gen text:"Clyde D. Eddleman" bar:fox from: 12/11/1955 till: 31/05/1959 color:ltg text:"Alonzo P. Fox" bar:moore from: 17/02/1956 till: 21/04/1960 color:ltg bar:moore from: 21/04/1960 till: 30/06/1963 color:gen text:"James E. Moore" bar:williamsedward from: 01/03/1956 till: 28/02/1961 color:ltg text:"Edward T. Williams" bar:hershey from: 23/06/1956 till: 23/12/1969 color:ltg bar:hershey from: 23/12/1969 till: 10/04/1973 color:gen text:"Lewis B. Hershey" bar:cummings from: 18/07/1956 till: 31/03/1962 color:ltg text:"Emerson R. Cummings" bar:farrell from: 19/07/1956 till: 01/07/1960 color:ltg text:"Francis W. Farrell" bar:uncles from: 20/07/1956 till: 01/09/1958 color:ltg text:"John F. Uncles" bar:gaither from: 27/07/1956 till: 30/04/1962 color:ltg text:"Ridgely Gaither" bar:trudeau from: 18/10/1956 till: 30/06/1962 color:ltg text:"Arthur G. Trudeau" bar:ogden from: 31/10/1956 till: 31/10/1957 color:ltg text:"David A. D. Ogden" bar:booth from: 21/02/1957 till: 28/02/1962 color:ltg text:"Donald P. Booth" bar:davidson from: 25/03/1957 till: 30/04/1964 color:ltg text:"Garrison H. Davidson" bar:lawton from: 01/07/1957 till: 01/06/1960 color:ltg text:"William S. Lawton" bar:cannonrobert from: 30/06/1957 till: 31/08/1961 color:ltg text:"Robert M. Cannon" bar:harkins from: 01/07/1957 till: 02/01/1961 color:ltg bar:harkins from: 02/01/1961 till: 31/07/1964 color:gen text:"Paul D. Harkins" bar:trapnell from: 04/02/1958 till: 31/07/1962 color:ltg text:"Thomas J. H. Trapnell" bar:collinsjames from: 15/03/1958 till: 01/04/1961 color:ltg bar:collinsjames from: 01/04/1961 till: 29/02/1964 color:gen text:"James F. Collins" bar:powell from: 08/04/1958 till: 01/10/1960 color:ltg bar:powell from: 01/10/1960 till: 31/01/1963 color:gen text:"Herbert B. Powell" bar:ruffner from: 01/05/1958 till: 01/03/1960 color:ltg bar:ruffner from: 01/03/1960 till: 31/10/1962 color:gen text:"Clark L. Ruffner" bar:oconnell from: 11/07/1958 till: 01/05/1959 color:ltg text:"James D. O'Connell" bar:harrold from: 01/08/1958 till: 30/06/1961 color:ltg text:"Thomas L. Harrold" bar:rogers from: 01/09/1958 till: 31/08/1961 color:ltg text:"Gordon B. Rogers" bar:meloy from: 01/10/1958 till: 01/07/1961 color:ltg bar:meloy from: 01/07/1961 till: 31/07/1963 color:gen text:"Guy S. Meloy Jr." bar:adams from: 01/04/1959 till: 03/10/1961 color:ltg bar:adams from: 03/10/1961 till: 31/10/1966 color:gen text:"Paul D. Adams" bar:colglazier from: 17/07/1959 till: 01/02/1966 color:ltg text:"Robert W. Colglazier Jr." bar:itschner from: 06/09/1959 till: 31/08/1961 color:ltg text:"Emerson C. Itschner" bar:hinrichs from: 07/09/1959 till: 31/05/1962 color:ltg text:"John H. Hinrichs" bar:sink from: 08/09/1959 till: 01/02/1961 color:ltg text:"Robert F. Sink" bar:heaton from: 09/09/1959 till: 01/09/1969 color:ltg text:"Leonard D. Heaton" bar:oakes from: 01/11/1959 till: 31/12/1962 color:ltg text:"John C. Oakes" History Quasi-War ]] The rank of lieutenant general in the United States Army was established in 1798 when President John Adams commissioned George Washington in that grade to command the armies of the United States during the Quasi-War with France. The next year, Congress replaced the office of lieutenant general with that of General of the Armies of the United States but Washington died before accepting the new commission, remaining a lieutenant general until posthumously promoted to General of the Armies in 1976.Acts of May 28, 1798, and March 3, 1799. Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part One. Mexican War ]] In 1855 Congress rewarded the Mexican War service of Major General Winfield Scott by authorizing his promotion to brevet lieutenant general, to rank from March 29, 1847, the date of the Mexican surrender at the Siege of Veracruz.Senate Journal, 33rd Congress, 2nd session, 28 February 1855, 409: Nomination of Winfield Scott As a lieutenant general only by brevet, Scott remained in the permanent grade of major general but was entitled to be paid as a lieutenant general from the date of his brevet commission, resulting in a public tussle with Secretary of War Jefferson Davis over the amount of backpay Scott was owed. Congress resolved all issues in Scott's favor once Davis left office in 1857, and allowed Scott to retire at full pay in 1861.Acts of March 3, 1857, and August 3, 1861. Fry, pp. 208–209; Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part Five. Civil War ]] The grade of lieutenant general was revived in February 1864 to allow President Abraham Lincoln to promote Major General Ulysses S. Grant to command the armies of the United States during the American Civil War. After the war, Grant was promoted to general and his vacant lieutenant general grade was filled by Major General William T. Sherman. When Grant became President in 1869, Sherman succeeded him as general and Major General Philip H. Sheridan succeeded Sherman as lieutenant general. Congress suspended further promotions to general and lieutenant general in 1870, but made an exception in 1888 to promote Sheridan on his deathbed by discontinuing the grade of lieutenant general and merging it with the grade of general.Acts of July 28, 1866; July 15, 1870; and June 1, 1888. Bell, p. 24. In 1895 Congress briefly revived the grade of lieutenant general to promote Sheridan's successor as commanding general of the Army, Major General John M. Schofield. Schofield had lobbied for the grade to be permanently reestablished in order to cement the primacy of all future commanding generals over the Army's other major generals. However, Congress regarded the lieutenant generalcy as the penultimate military accolade, second only to promotion to full general, and refused to devalue the title's significance by conferring it on any future commanding general less eminent than previous recipients. Instead, Schofield himself was promoted to lieutenant general as a one-time personal honor eight months before he retired.Act of February 5, 1895. Connelly, p. 313. In retirement Schofield argued that the rank of lieutenant general ought to be permanently associated with the office of commanding general, not the individual officers occupying it, and that an officer serving as commanding general should hold the ex-officio rank of lieutenant general while so detailed but revert to his permanent grade of major general upon leaving office. Over the next five decades, Schofield's concept of lieutenant general as temporary ex-officio rank would slowly prevail over the concept of lieutenant general as permanent personal grade. ; Connelly, p. 331. Spanish-American War ]] The question of whether the lieutenant generalcy should be a permanent personal grade or a temporary ex-officio rank was phrased in terms of the line of the Army, whose officers commanded combat formations, and its staff, whose officers performed specialized support functions. Permanent personal promotions to general officer grades were only available in the line, but staff officers could temporarily acquire general officer rank while detailed to an office bearing that statutory rank, so officers holding the permanent grade of general officer were called general officers of the line and ex-officio general officers were called general officers of the staff.For statutory definitions of "general officer of the line" and "general officer of the staff," see Sec. 4, Act of June 3, 1916. ]] In June 1900 Schofield's successor as commanding general, Major General Nelson A. Miles, was made a lieutenant general of the staff by an amendment to the United States Military Academy appropriations bill that granted the rank of lieutenant general to the senior major general of the line commanding the Army.Act of June 6, 1900. Eight months later, the 1901 Army reorganization bill replaced this ex-officio rank with the permanent grade of lieutenant general of the line.Act of February 2, 1901. When Miles retired in 1903, the senior major general was Adjutant General Henry C. Corbin, but as a staff corps officer Corbin was ineligible to command the Army, so the lieutenant generalcy went instead to the senior major general of the line, Samuel B. M. Young. Young reached the statutory retirement age five months later and was succeeded by Adna R. Chaffee. Seniority and scheduled retirements suggested that Chaffee would be succeeded in 1906 by Arthur MacArthur Jr., but both Corbin and Major General John C. Bates were scheduled to retire for age that year and it was decided that MacArthur's ascension would not be materially delayed by first promoting Bates and Corbin to lieutenant general for the few months of active duty remaining to them. ; . Corbin's promotion became controversial when he declined to be detailed as chief of staff of the Army. Corbin felt the chief of staff should be a younger officer with the time and energy to enact a long-range program, not a superannuated placeholder on the cusp of retirement, so when Bates retired Corbin became lieutenant general but Brigadier General J. Franklin Bell became chief of staff. ; . However, by divorcing the Army's highest grade from its highest office, Corbin had again reduced the lieutenant generalcy to a personal honor. Many in Congress believed Corbin was not in the same class as Grant, Sherman, Sheridan, and Schofield, and pressed to abolish the lieutenant generalcy immediately, but after a heated debate MacArthur's supporters managed to preserve the grade until after MacArthur's promotion. . MacArthur was promoted to lieutenant general in August 1906. Since he was the last Civil War officer expected to succeed to the grade, Congress stopped further promotions to lieutenant general in March 1907 and stated that the active-duty grade would be abolished when MacArthur retired.Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part Three. Later that month, MacArthur asked to be relieved of his duties, disgruntled at his anomalous position of being the ranking officer of the Army yet consigned to the command of a mere division and subject to orders from an officer he outranked, Chief of Staff Bell, whose four-year term extended beyond MacArthur's statutory retirement date. MacArthur returned home to Milwaukee, Wisconsin, where he marked time writing up travel reports until he retired in 1909.Act of March 2, 1907. ; Young, The General's General, pp. 332–334. World War I ]] In October 1917, Congress authorized the President to appoint as generals the chief of staff of the Army and the commander of the United States forces in France, and as lieutenant generals the commanders of the field armies and army corps, so that they would not be outranked by their counterparts in allied European armies. Unlike previous incarnations, these new grades were time-limited, authorized only for the duration of the World War I emergency, after which their bearers would revert to their lower permanent grades. The commander of the American Expeditionary Force, Major General John J. Pershing, was immediately appointed emergency general, as were two successive Army chiefs of staff, but no emergency lieutenant generals were named for over a year because the armies they would command had not yet been organized.Acts of July 15, 1870, and October 6, 1917. . On October 21, 1918, Major Generals Hunter Liggett, commander of the First Army, and Robert L. Bullard, commander of the Second Army, were nominated to be emergency lieutenant generals, less than three weeks before the Armistice. . With victory imminent, Secretary of War Newton D. Baker sought legislation to reward the Army's high commanders by making their emergency grades permanent. However, Army Chief of Staff Peyton C. March had alienated many members of Congress by unilaterally reorganizing the Army without their input and his enemies blocked every effort to honor any officer but Pershing with higher rank. In the end, Pershing was promoted to permanent General of the Armies, but March, Liggett, and Bullard reverted to their permanent grades of major general when their emergency grades expired on July 1, 1920.Act of June 4, 1920. Coffman, pp. 194–195. ]] After the war, there were a number of unsuccessful attempts to retire as lieutenant generals a list of officers that variously included Major Generals March, Liggett, Bullard, Enoch H. Crowder, Joseph T. Dickman, Leonard Wood, John F. Morrison, James G. Harbord, James W. McAndrew, Henry P. McCain, Charles P. Summerall, Ernest Hinds, Harry F. Hodges, William Campbell Langfitt, and George W. Goethals; Surgeon General Merritte W. Ireland; and Colonel William L. Kenly. ; ; ; . Finally, on August 7, 1929, the Army chief of engineers, Major General Edgar Jadwin, was retired as a lieutenant general by a 1915 law that automatically promoted officers one grade upon retirement if they had helped build the Panama Canal.Act of March 4, 1915. . There was some consternation that a peacetime staff corps officer had secured more or less by chance a promotion deliberately withheld from the victorious field commanders of World War I, so the year after Jadwin's promotion all World War I officers were advanced to their highest wartime ranks on the retired list, including Liggett and Bullard.Act of June 21, 1930. ; . In 1942, Congress allowed retired Army generals to be advanced one grade on the retired list or posthumously if they had been recommended in writing during World War I for promotion to a higher rank which they had not since received, provided they had also been awarded the Medal of Honor, the Distinguished Service Cross, or the Distinguished Service Medal; retired Major Generals James G. Harbord and William M. Wright were both advanced to lieutenant general under this provision.Acts of June 13, 1940, and July 9, 1942. Army Register. Interwar ]] After Pershing retired in 1924, the rank of the Army chief of staff reverted to major general, the highest permanent grade in the peacetime Army. However, the Navy continued to maintain three ex-officio vice admirals and four ex-officio admirals, including the chief of naval operations, so in 1929 Congress raised the ex-officio rank of the Army chief of staff to full general.Act of February 23, 1929. ; Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part Four. In 1939 Congress also assigned the ex-officio rank of lieutenant general to the major generals of the Regular Army specifically assigned to command each of the four field armies, allowing President Franklin D. Roosevelt to appoint the first new active-duty lieutenant generals since World War I: First Army commander Hugh A. Drum, Second Army commander Stanley H. Ford, Third Army commander Stanley D. Embick, and Fourth Army commander Albert J. Bowley. Congress extended similar rank in July 1940 to the major generals commanding the Panama Canal and Hawaiian Departments.Acts of August 5, 1939, and July 31, 1940. . As general officers of the staff, these new lieutenant generals bore three-star rank only while actually commanding a field army or department, and reverted to their permanent two-star rank upon being reassigned or retired. However, during World War II most lieutenant generals of the staff received concurrent personal appointments as temporary lieutenant generals in the Army of the United States so that they could be reassigned without loss of rank. Postwar legislation allowed officers to retire in their highest temporary grades, so most lieutenant generals of the staff eventually retired at that rank.Act of August 7, 1947 Personnel Act of 1947. Army Register. Of the lieutenant generals of the staff who were never appointed temporary lieutenant generals, Albert J. Bowley, Stanley H. Ford, Charles D. Herron, Daniel Van Voorhis, Herbert J. Brees, and Walter C. Short retired as major generals upon reaching the statutory retirement age; and Lloyd R. Fredendall qualified to retire in grade due to physical disability incurred during his term as lieutenant general. After the war, Brees and Short both applied to be advanced to lieutenant general on the retired list under a 1948 law; Brees was promoted but the administration specifically declined to advance Short, who had been relieved of command of the Hawaiian Department a few days after the defeat at Pearl Harbor.Acts of June 29, 1943, and June 29, 1948 and Air Force Vitalization and Retirement Equalization Act of 1948. Army Register; Anderson, pp. 193–197; Dorn, p. I-1. World War II ]] In September 1940, Congress authorized the President to appoint Regular Army officers to temporary higher grades in the Army of the United States during time of war or national emergency. The first temporary lieutenant general appointed under this authority was Major General Delos C. Emmons, Commander, General Headquarters Air Force; followed by Major General Lesley J. McNair, Chief of Staff, General Headquarters, U.S. Army. In July 1941, retired four-star general Douglas MacArthur was recalled to active duty and appointed temporary lieutenant general as Commanding General, U.S. Army Forces in the Far East.Act of September 9, 1940. Wiener, "Three Stars and Up," Part Four. Dozens of officers were promoted to temporary lieutenant general during World War II. Lieutenant generals typically commanded one of the numbered field armies or air forces; served as deputy theater commanders; or headed major headquarters staffs, administrative commands, or support organizations. Officers were only allowed to retire in their temporary grades if they were retired due to disability incurred in the line of duty, but those compelled by good health to retire in a lower grade were eventually restored to their highest wartime ranks on the retired list.Acts of June 29, 1943; August 7, 1947 Personnel Act of 1947; and June 24, 1948 and Air Force Vitalization and Retirement Equalization Act of 1948. Subject to Senate approval, anyone could be appointed temporary lieutenant general, even a civilian. In January 1942, the outgoing Director General of the Office of Production Management, William S. Knudsen, was commissioned temporary lieutenant general in the Army of the United States, the only civilian ever to join the Army at such a high initial rank. . Postwar ]] The modern office of lieutenant general was established by the Officer Personnel Act of 1947, which authorized the President to designate certain positions of importance and responsibility to carry the ex-officio rank of general or lieutenant general, to be filled by officers holding the permanent or temporary grade of major general or higher. Officers could retire in their highest active-duty rank, subject to Senate approval. The total number of positions allowed to carry such rank was capped at 15 percent of the total number of general officers, which worked out initially to nine generals and thirty-five lieutenant generals, of whom four generals and seventeen lieutenant generals were required to be in the Air Corps. All Air Corps personnel were transferred in grade to the United States Air Force by the National Security Act of 1947.Acts of July 27, 1947 Security Act of 1947, and August 7, 1947 Personnel Act of 1947. Lieutenant generals typically headed divisions of the General Staff in Washington, D.C.; field armies in Europe, Japan, and the continental United States; the Army command in the Pacific; the unified command in the Caribbean; the occupation force in Austria; and senior educational institutions such as the National War College, the Army War College, and the Armed Forces Staff College. During the Korean War, the commanding general of the Eighth Army was elevated to full general, and the Eighth Army deputy commanding general and subordinate corps commanders were elevated to lieutenant general. By mid-1952, the number of active-duty general officers had swelled to nearly twice its World War II peak. In response, Congress enacted the Officer Grade Limitation Act of 1954, which tied the maximum number of generals to the total number of officers. However, the real limit was the so-called Stennis ceiling imposed by Mississippi Senator John C. Stennis, whose Senate Armed Services Committee refused to confirm general or flag officer nominations beyond what he considered to be a reasonable total, which typically was much lower than the statutory limit. The Stennis ceiling remained in effect from the mid-1950s until the post-Vietnam War drawdown.Mylander, pp. 26–27. Unlike the temporary general and flag officer ranks of World War II, the 1947 ranks were attached to offices, not individuals, and were lost if an officer was reassigned to a lesser job. Army generals almost always preferred to retire rather than revert to a lower permanent grade. A rare exception was Lt. Gen. John W. O'Daniel, who temporarily relinquished his third star upon becoming chief of the Military Assistance Advisory Group in French Indochina so that he would not outrank the theater commander in chief, French lieutenant general Henri Navarre. O'Daniel got his star back five months later when France withdrew from Indochina following Navarre's defeat at Dien Bien Phu.Eckhardt, p. 11; Legislative history The following list of Congressional legislation includes all acts of Congress pertaining to appointments to the grade of lieutenant general in the United States Army before 1960.Legislative history compiled from: Wiener; Callan; Eicher and Eicher; Military Laws of the United States, 1915; Military Laws of the United States, 1939; the Army Register; and the Army Almanac. Each entry lists an act of Congress, its citation in the United States Statutes at Large, and a summary of the act's relevance. See also *Lieutenant general (United States) *General officers in the United States *List of American Civil War generals *List of United States Army four-star generals *List of major generals in the United States Regular Army before July 1, 1920 Notes Bibliography Biographical registers * * * * * * * * * * * Other publications * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Category:American military personnel United States Army before 1960, lieutenant generals United States Army before 1960, lieutenant generals Category:Military ranks of the United States Category:Military ranks of the United States Army Category:American generals Category:Union Army generals Category:United States Army generals of World War I Lieutenant generals before 1960